Outline of Montana history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Montana. History of Montana, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Montana in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Montana]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Montana|56 counties of the State of Montana]] *Indigenous peoples *English territory of Rupert's Land, 1670-1707 *French colony of Louisiane east of Continental Divide, 1699-1764 **Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 *British territory of Rupert's Land, (1707-1818)-1870 *Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Alta Luisiana east of Continental Divide, 1764-1803 **Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 *French district of Haute-Louisiane east of Continental Divide, 1803 **Louisiana Purchase of 1803 *Unorganized U.S. territory created by the Louisiana Purchase east of Continental Divide, 1803-1804 **Lewis and Clark Expedition, 1804-1806 *District of Louisiana east of Continental Divide, 1804-1805 *Territory of Louisiana east of Continental Divide, 1805-1812 *Territory of Missouri east of Continental Divide, 1812-1821 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **Anglo-American Convention of 1818 *Oregon Country west of Continental Divide, 1818-1846 **Provisional Government of Oregon, 1843-1848 **Oregon Treaty of 1846 *Unorganized Territory east of Continental Divide, 1821-1854 **Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1851 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 *Territory of Oregon west of Continental Divide, 1848-1859 *Territory of Washington west of Continental Divide, (1853-1863)-1889 *Territory of Nebraska east of Continental Divide, (1854-1861)-1867 *Territory of Dakota east of Continental Divide, (1861-1863)-1889 *Territory of Idaho, (1863-1864)-1890 *Territory of Montana, 1864-1889 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Montana in the American Civil War **Red Cloud's War, 1866-1868 ***Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1868 **Yellowstone National Park designated first United States National Park on March 1, 1872 **Black Hills War, 1876-1877 ***Battle of the Little Bighorn, 1876 **Nez Perce War, 1877 *State of Montana becomes 41st State admitted to the United States of America on November 8, 1889 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **Glacier National Park established on May 11, 1910 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 **History of marriage in Montana History of Montana, by region * By city ** History of Anaconda ** History of Billings ** History of Butte History of Montana, by subject * Territorial evolution of Montana See also *United States of America **State of Montana ***Outline of Montana *History of the United States **History of Montana ***Territorial evolution of Montana *Category:History of Montana **commons:Category:History of Montana Montana Category:History of Montana Category:Montana-related lists